


Teenage Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John sings and dances to "Teenage Dream" with Karkat. (Varying levels of involvement are attached to the word with.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

"You! Make! Me!"

"John, no, fuck no--"

"Feel like I'm living a! Tee _nage_! Dream!"

"I'm not doing this right now!"

"The way you turn me on!"

John had dragged Karkat up from his desk and onto his feet, and immediately engaged him into one of his Egbertian Dances. The Egbertian Dance is when John grabs someone by the wrists and moves their arms around in a vague dancing manner while moving his upper body and sometimes his feet along to some choice music. The music was often only in John's head. What the recipient does is up to them. Karkat usually just stands there and lets John move his arms around until he's done.

What usually accompanied an Egbertian Dance was a serenade. It was perhaps stretching it too far to call it a serenade, but sometimes Karkat's heart went pitter patter no matter how ridiculous the dance or song. John was just so genuine.

"I! Can't! Sleep!"

"God damn it--"

"Let's run away and don't ever look back, _don't ever look back_!"

His hands slid down his arms and to his waist, gently gripping to keep his boyfriend in place. Karkat flushed even as John continued to move in his silly dance.

"My! Heart! Stops! When you look at me!"

"I want to fucking gorge out my eyes when I look at you--"

"Just! One! Touch!"

"This is fucking stupid--"

Except it wasn't because one of John's hands had pulled the Tender Cheek Touch maneuver, and Karkat's face pulled a big Oh Fuck My Blood Color is Showing combo.

"Now baby I believe! This! Is! Real!"

"Oh my god."

"So take a chance, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

Now John's hips were swinging back and forth and maybe Karkat would have found it ridiculous when he wasn't too busy being slowly enthralled by his ridiculousness.

"I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans--"

Karkat blurted, "You aren't wearing jeans!"

"Be your teenage dream tonight! Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans--"

"You aren't-!!"

Karkat garbled out as John grabbed him off his feet, and in a somewhat smooth maneuver, flopped onto his back on his bed, Karkat effectively on top.

His face was continuing to Still Show My Blood Color But Maybe More Intensely Now.

"Be your teenage dream tonight," John purred at him before reaching up to pull Karkat's head down for a kiss. Karkat effectively swooned.

"You are such an idiot," Karkat mumbled as he pulled away from their lip lock. John grinned.

"It worked, didn't it? Heheheh."

"... Yeah. Yeah, it worked."

They kissed again and again, before John pulled back, putting on his best sort of face.

"Let's go all the way tonight."

Karkat stared and gaped almost comically as John's face remained smooth and alluring and well _fuck_.

"No regrets. Just love."

"John... I--"

"We can dance. Until we die."

"Fuck..."

"You and I. We'll be young for _eVER_!"

John suddenly leapt out from underneath his alien boyfriend, leaving him flabbergasted as he continued the Egbertian Dance solo in the middle of the room.

"You! Make! Me!"

"Fuck you and fuck everything you ever stood for, John Egbert. I - _arrrghhh_ \- hate you!" Karkat shoved his face into the pillow, growling words and noises of frustration into the fabric.

"Haha no you don't!"

John continued to dance undeterred, humming the tune to himself. Karkat lifted his head to watch him with his common look of disdain. His contorted face slowly softened into amusement as he gazed at John moving to his own rhythm and beat shamelessly.

Okay, maybe he didn't. But he was still fucking stupid.


End file.
